Valquiria Aceite
Valquiria Aceite, often called Val for short, is the resident airship and vehicle mechanic aboard the SMS Zepherus. Her current whereabouts cannot at this time be determined. No mechanic's job is complete until the engine roars to life and purrs like a kitten, as far as she is concerned. In the end, "it's all about performance." Valquiria was raised in a small town near Barcelona, Spain by her parents, whom she moved away from when she turned 20 to pursue her career. Ever since she was a child she was always fascinated by machinery, whether vehicle or aircraft. She quickly learned how to take a machine apart and put it back together efficiently and specializes in airship mechanics. Val used to work as a freelance mechanic and aerodynamist until she quite literally bumped into members of the Zepherus crew one day. In apology for her clumsiness, she offered her services upon learning they had their own airship and was eventually drafted into the crew for her skill. Val can often get so involved in her work that she tends to personify the machines she is working on. So it is not an odd thing to catch her talking to the Zepherus ship while she is working alone. 'Physical Appearance' Hair Color: Dark brown, though others seem to think her hair is black. Hair Length: She prefers it long so she can style it but has sometimes been known to keep it short and wavy. Eyes: Brown. Height: Don't ever call her short... Build: Curvy where it counts. Other: A series of henna dots along the edge of her right eye. Family and Relationships Val had a fairly simple upbringing for the most part, raised by a loving mother and a father who spent most of his days working for a local shop specializing in repairing aircraft. As an child she was constantly exposed to images of different vehicles. In her father's spare time he would carve model airships and cars out of wood or build them from spare parts he had at the shop and these would become Val's toys. At school Val was often teased for her fascination of cars and aircraft and so she introverted a bit to where she would keep to herself, shying away from the company of others. She would immerse herself in playing with her toys and studying books on mechanics as she got older. With her father's help, she built her first engine by the age of 12. At the age of 15 she was invited to begin training to become an airship mechanic at the same shop her father worked at. Upon graduating from school, she took up an apprenticeship at the shop until she surpassed everyone's expectations and passed with flying colors. By the age of 22 she had become a certified mechanical engineer, aerodynamist, and vehicle tuning specialist. As far as any romantic interests go, no one can be certain if she has any true interests or not. She does know how to network to her advantage though. Jobs and Weapons On the Zepherus, Val tends to remain tucked away in the engine room most of the time, leaving only to eat and catch up on the latest news from other crew members. It seems there is always something needing repair or needing some kind of upgrade. It sometimes stuns other members of the Zeph crew when the ship appears to be running smoothly but Val runs off in a panic because something doesn't feel right. It may seem like a strange thing for a person to be that in-tune with anything mechanical but they do not question her since it keeps the ship in the sky. Weapons, what weapons? Val is the only member of the Zepherus crew that absolutely refuses to use a gun. Instead, she has an arsenal of tools from wrenches to hammers and a holstered drill on her person at all times and she certainly knows how to use them. Her favorite weapon of choice is her oldest pipe wrench which she nicknamed "Rusty" after a brown rabbit she grew up with at home for many years. Category:Zepherus Girls Category:Original Characters Category:IAPS Canon